


Civil Serpents

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Growing Bitties [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: When a human gets involved with four bitties, will they be able to convince them everything is okay?





	1. A bag full of trouble

You’d been heading to the shops today, despite the rain. You were lucky to live so close to the local stores. You even had some of your old grocery bags with you to be more environmental!

However, before you get there, about the halfway mark, you see some flashes of color zip into an alley with four angry men chasing after them. Oh no…that’s not good. But one human lady is no match for four big dudes, so you sadly start walking again.

Until you hear the scream of pain.

You aren’t even aware of when you turned around or started running, but you end up in the alley.

Four naga bitties are being absolutely demolished by the men. One of them is under someone’s foot, a magenta tail squirming deserpately as its owner squeaks and tries to bite through the shoe, while another, lavender serpent is unconscious next to a human who is clutching his arm and looking unnervingly close to passing out.

You also see a golden-orange band wrapped around the crusher’s legs, trying to stop the attack, and a purple one being held, yelling and screaming, “YOU STUPID HUMAN! I’LL DUST YOU IF MY BROTHER’S DEAD! I’LL KILL ALL OF YOU!”

Unable to fight, you do the only thing you can think of, whipping out your phone, “HEY!” 

The men look at you in annoyance, and you glare, “I’m calling the cops if you don’t leave those bitties alone right now!”

Having no urge to deal with the cops, the men scatter, the crusher shaking off the orange snake on his leg violently as the purple screamer is thrown to the ground. The sleepy one harshly kicks the unconscious bitty against a wall, as well, making you gasp.

Now that the fighting is over, you run to the little snakes, seeing the magenta one has cracks in his ribs, and the lavender one on the ground is still out. All of them are hurt, clearly, and they’re glaring warily at you. You set your empty grocery bag on the ground, then say with a glare, “You better not get in my bag! It’s full of food for me! Dont do it!”

Angry, they rush in, or at least two of them do. The purple one is curled defensively around the unconscious lavender, crying and hissing at you. You decide to risk it, scooping them both quickly into your sack and taking off.

—

They’re weak, yes, but these bitties have enough magic to shoot bones through your bag. They can’t see you, so they only succeed in ripping holes, but it makes you very nervous.

You rush home as fast as you can, quickly dumping the snakes into the empty lizard tank you have and shutting the lid, noticing you narrowly missed being bitten by the pumpkin colored one. “I’m sorry!” You squeak to them, the magic bouncing off the glass and angry hissing. “I know you’re hurt and I’m really sorry to have to put you in there, but you keep trying to hurt me.”

The purple one is screaming at you, but you can’t make it out through the muffling of the tank. You know they won’t let you touch them, not when they’ve just been literally beaten, so you decide to try food instead.

You look up bitties on your computer, noting the store these types are usually found in, and find out you’ve got a Burma, a Ceasar, a Rain Viper, and a Milksnake. They like meat, so you go to your fridge and get out some chicken. They’re so small, you don’t want them to choke, so you cut the boneless breast up into little chunks before going to feed them.

Three of them are glaring at you, and your Rain Viper, the unconscious one, still hadn’t moved. His brother, you’re guessing, the Milk Snake who’d been yelling the most, tries to bite your hand when you set the saucer of meat down, and the Burma succeeds in tagging you. Yelping, you pull your hand back, but frown as you watch them, not doing anything more.

They stare at you, then slowly investigate the chicken pieces. But they never eat. You wait for half an hour, bandaging and cleaning your hand in the meantime, but they don’t touch it. So, wearing oven mits this time, you retrieve the plate (missing a bite from the Milksnake again), and go to the kitchen. Maybe they want it cooked?

You put the chicken in the oven for a few minutes, even season it a bit just to be sure it’s tasty enough. Once it’s not alarmingly hot, you put your oven mits back on and set the plate down again.

They’re downright suspicious of it now, not going near the food and hissing at it as if it’s alive. Guess that’s a no.

You decide, despite not wanting these poor things to be even more scared, that you need to take them to the shop. They have a clinic there, the website said, and you’re very worried. It’s been an hour since the fight, and the Rain Viper is not waking up at all. He’s not even moving, and seeing that tiny body lying in your tank, being fretted over by his poor brother, is making you start to panic.

So you call the shop and say you’re bringing in four very injured naga bitties, and please help.

——

You just carry the tank to your car and bring them that way, not wanting to risk more bites or an escape attempt. You don’t think these little guys could survive on their own like this.

The owner is waiting outside with a tall skeleton in a lab coat, and as soon as they see the bitties, the skeleton whisks the tank away.

The owner, the pink bird monster with tentacles coming from her back, looks absolutely livid. “What. Happened.”

You’re a bit afraid now, shaking as you try to explain what has gone on for you in the last few hours. “I just…I was going to the shops and there were these guys. They went into an alley and I didn’t really know why, but they were chasing something and I couldn’t fight four big dudes, so…I kept walking?”

“What?!” The blue tendrils on her back were thrashing, “You could have stopped this sooner and you DIDN’T?!”

“I was afraid!” you flinch “And it was four against one! But then…one of them screamed and I…I just…” you trail off and sigh, “I didn’t think and just ran in there and threatened to call the cops. That made them leave, but the little Rain Viper was already unconscious. Then they kicked him against a wall and threw the Milksnake down and…”

The skeleton, you assume he’s the bitty doctor, comes back outside, “They are not happy to be here, Dumpling. They’re blaming us for leaving them with bad owners.”

“Tahoma, not NOW.” The bird woman growls, clearly upset.

Unphased, Dr. Tahoma sighs and looks at you, “Miss, are you their owner?”

“N-no…but I…I dont’ want to leave them.” You admit. Yeah, they’d been trying to bite you and yelling but…they were hurt and scared and clearly haven’t had a good record of human contact.

“Then I won’t chastise you for their injuries,” he motioned for her to come inside. Dumpling was still fuming, but she let you pass. You really hoped she didn’t hate you.

Using blue magic, Dr. Tahoma opens his clinic door and guides you inside, “Miss, these bitties are…challenging under the best circumstances. But these four have quite a history and will likely be unpleasantly aggressive for the foreseeable future.”

You nod, following him into an exam room where the tank is. He gently removes the lid and uses his magic to keep the nagas inside, though they struggle. As he checks the Ceasar’s cracked ribs, though the magenta snake wriggles and hisses, his soft, patient voice continues, “These four were placed with humans a while back, but the human was…dishonest. They behaved as if they cared for them during the first month, after which we do a check in on the welfare of our bitties. As soon as that was over, they neglected them and abused them heavily. So they all ran away together and have probably been living feral for the last six months or so.”

He puts the Ceasar down and picks up the Rain Viper, sighing softly, “This one will be asleep for quite some time. He’s used all his venom and been hurt enough to go catatonic. He should recover though, if given enough time and affection.”

You look at the tank while he’s checking the limp snake. The Burma is worriedly curled around the Ceasar, who is flipping the doctor the bird with both hands and screeching, “YOU ASSHOLE! I WILL BITE YOUR COCCYX AND WATCH YOUR WHOLE PELVIS DISINTEGRATE FROM MY VENOM! YOU’LL REGRET EVER TOUCHING ME!”

But despite everything, the Milksnake is quiet, sockets dribbling tears as he watches the doctor examine his brother. Your soul is hurting so bad you wince.

“Is that tank a good place for them, doctor?” You ask softly, wondering.

“Yes, actually. Until they can calm down, a tank like this is a very good place for them. And…” He places the little body back into the tank and shuts the lid, releasing his magic before going to one of the drawers in the room’s cabinets. “these will help you in handling them.”

The thick kevlar gloves are heavy in your hand, but you recognize why he gave them to you, “The sleeping one is venomous, isn’t he?”

“Yes, but he’s not the problem here.” Dr. Tahoma points at the Ceasar, “His venom is much more damaging. And if you do adopt them, you’ll be getting two bottles of antivenom cream for the cases when you actually get bitten.” He looked at you, green lights in his eyes, “Not if, but when. Because taking on all four of them will mean there will be times when you are distracted from one while the others are doing something.”

He’s very somber about it, but you had already guessed that. You put the gloves on and test the way they feel on your hands. You’re going to have to practice using things with these on. “That’s fine. It’s not about my comfort, after all.”

Chuckling softly, the doctor smiled, his very human-like jaw tilting a bit as he spoke, “That is a very good attitude to have in this case. And remember, dear, that though they may test you, in the end, all monsters are made of love, hope, and compassion. You just need to get through their walls.”

This is encouraging news, though you’d heard this somewhere before. The doctor uses his magic to carry the tank for you to the register, “Dumpling, draw up the papers for these four. We need to update them to list their owner as this young lady.”

“What? No way.” Dumpling looked at you like you’d slapped her face. “She almost left them to die! If they hadn’t screamed-”

“But they did, and she saved them,” he adds, placing the tank down. “And her soul frequency is perfectly matched for all four of them.”

Huh? What’s a soul frequency? You aren’t sure, but it seems this deflates the anger Dumpling is having toward you, “Oh….w-well….ugh…alright. Here,” she hands you a roll of papers with one tendril, “Fill these out on the table over there. I’ll…I’ll get some kits ready for you.”

You smile cautiously and take the papers and a pen from the desk while the two monsters head back to the clinic.


	2. four times the teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a lot of trouble with your bitties

As you’re filling out the papers, you see something move on the table. It’s a bitty, though you aren’t sure what type, other than he’s a Sans of some sort. He’s got a massive hole in his skull though, “hey, pal. heard you were taking the trouble quartet home. by the by, call me houdini.”

“Um, hi, Houdini,” you reply, a little unnerved by his unwavering scarlet stare, “Yeah, but I don’t know what to name them. What were their names before?”

“you don’t wanna know. they wouldn’t answer to them anyway,” Houdini sits down on the table and points, “the rain viper would be a good hanzo, though.”

“Like Overwatch?” You ask, and Houdini’s smirk gets a little bigger.

“nah, like the ninja from real life. dumpling’s got a lot of japanese history books.” he quirked a brow bone, “though you did just tell me you’re a gamer nerd.”

You blush and he snickers.

“huh…now the others…” he looks at them, and you wait on his thoughts. You have a feeling this bitty isn’t supposed to be out and about by himself, but he’s helping you, so you don’t want to rat him out. “pinky can be an edward, maybe. those types like to think they’re king of everybody. i’d peg the burma for some sort of color name and the milksnake for a game reference. your choice, cupcake.” Houdini shrugs and you notice the little red splotches on his clothes. Huh.

“Thanks for the advice, Houdini. I appreciate it.” You really do. You don’t want to name them something they won’t enjoy, after all.

The bitty’s eyelight goes half closed, making his smirk confident and easy, “don’t mention it. oh, and watch your step. you never know who might fall for you.” He then disappeared in a flash of red light.

You learn afterward, as you got to put your papers on the counter, that he tied your shoes together before coming to talk to you. Harmless, but it still is a bit irritating. You hear him laughing by the big containers of bitties as Dumpling and Dr. Tahoma emerge.

—-

“Alright,” Dumpling sounds tired as she hands you four bags, each marked with your bitties’ new names. “Hanzo, Edward, Pumpkin, and Spyro?”

You nod, “Yeah.” Spyro was a perfect name for the little spitfire Milksnake, and you couldn’t help but think of pumpkin pie when looking at the coloring of the Burma.

“Okay,” she looked sadly at the tank, “I’m so sorry I failed you guys. I really hope this one works out for you.”

The snakes inside didn’t respond, and Dr. Tahoma helped you get the tank back into your car. “Good luck, miss. For their sakes and your own, I wish you peace and happiness.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” You sigh, only now remembering you had those gloves on, “for everything.”

So with you pocket book a bit lighter and your family much bigger, you head home.  
You try feeding them again after getting home and reading all the information in their starter kits.

The cooked chicken is thrown away and a fresh batch is made, to the same taste as yours. You took it over to the tank, showing the silent nagas what it was. Then you take a chunk and eat it, making sure they’re watching.

Once you put your gloves on, you open the tank and put the plate inside. Pumpkin tries to zip out up your arm, but you jerk your hand back quickly before he can make it.

Leaving the room, you begin to organize the items for your bitties. You’d bought them some new clothes, since their previous owners hadn’t even given them shirts. You could see every little bone in their torso, and the long ribs and spine going through their tail. So, you organized them by which type they were for. Papyrus’ types had broader shoulders than Sans types, usually, and longer limbs, so the shirts were different sleeve lengths.

Even though you’d done this, you knew they wouldn’t accept anything you gave them right now, and the garments would probably be shredded in anger. So you were just going to save these until your new ‘friends’ were calmer.

When you returned, the plate was empty, and the little snakes were resting in a coil pile in the corner. You giggled when you saw that their little tummies were opaque now that they were full, and that made the four of them look up in alarm.

“Oh, I’m sorry, guys. You were just too cute,” You smile, and all three of the conscious ones glared at you. Shaking your head, you put your gloves back on and lift the flap on the tank lid to retrieve the plate. Spyro grabs your glove and bites it, but you pull the plate out anyway. Surprisingly he’s still attached when you’re all the way out of the tank.

You realize this is an opportunity, so you put the plate in your other hand, place it down, and carefully hold Spyro as he clings to your glove, “Hey, buddy. I know you’re mad at me right now, but I still want to be your friend eventually.”

He glares at you, but holds on tight with his teeth.

“Yeah, I know. You aren’t going to believe me. But it’s true all the same,” you stroke his coils with your thumb gently, “And if you’re going to hold on, I’ll hold you as long as you do. It’s nice to get to touch you just a little bit.”

He instantly lets go and sulks in your hand, so you sigh and let him slip back into the tank, “Okay, Spyro, maybe next time.”

You notices he had some minor cracks in his bones, too, but you hope he’ll heal now that he’s got some food in him and a safe place to rest.

—

Things go about that well for the next few days. The nagas don’t talk to you, or even when you’re around, but if you leave the room, you can at least hear Spyro and Edward talk. Hanzo concerns you enough that you make sure to regularly take him out and hold him for a while. Dr. Tahoma sent extra instructions in his starter kit on how to help him recover, and holding him was a big part of it.

He’s heavy, for his size, but that’s understandable since he’s completely dead weight (you shudder as you think that phrase). Spyro never takes his eyes off you when you hold his brother, but you’re always gentle, just rubbing your fingers over his tail and back. You talk while you hold him, about your day at work, about the latest book you’re reading, about anything. You hope it’s helping.

The boys only have to eat once a day, but you always ask if they want some when you eat anyway. They always stay silent, but you made the effort and you suppose that’s enough.

And it turns out you’re right. Three days after bringing him home, Hanzo wakes up. You’re in your bedroom, checking the advice from your forum thread about your bitties on the shop’s forum, when you hear Spyro yelp, “BROTHER!”

You run into the living room, afraid, but when you see Hanzo moving and hugging Spyro, you beam. You also tear up, because you’re so relieved, and you can’t help but cry a little.

Edward and Pumpkin look at you strangely, but the brothers in the back only have eyes for each other at this moment. And you try to compose yourself for their sake, but you’re still a little choked up when you introduce yourself to Hanzo. Understandably, he just looks at you, unimpressed, but you’re so happy he’s awake that you don’t care.

—

Adding Hanzo to things has made everybody in the tank more aggressive.

Hanzo himself is still too weak to move much, but he quips at you all the time. “so, you figure out how to kill us right yet?”

You don’t answer him on that.

“alright, no dice, how about torture? now that all of us are up, you’ve got four lovely targets.” He smirks at you, his constant wink a bit of reminder that he could be kidding, but you know he’s not. Again, no answer.

His probing activates Edward to start in on you, too. “YOU FILTHY HUMAN! LET US OUT OF HERE AND WE’LL SHOW YOU EXACTLY THE MEANING OF PAIN! I’LL EAT YOUR EYE BALLS!”

“little close to home there, bud,” Hanzo mutters. You knew his blind eye wasn’t your fault, that all Rain Vipers are born that way, but it still hurt you and apparently bothered him.

It hurts that they’re only talking to you to insult you and suspect you, but you understand. It’s not about you, you remind yourself, and continue working on dinner.

Spyro begins to get in on it, too, after the first few days of Hanzo being awake. “YOU’RE SO STUPID! WE’LL NEVER TRUST YOU, YOU KNOW, CAUSE YOU’RE A HUMAN AND HUMANS ARE EVIL!”

“you tell’em bro,” Hanzo coos, and pats Spyro’s head.

At least they’re talking now, except for Pumpkin, who just watches you.

You figure out he’s watching to peg the best time to run. Because the next time you open the tank, he and Edward dart out of there faster than you can blink. And it takes an hour to find them and get them into your hands, but you do manage it.

Pumpkin is wrapped around your arm, squeezing your wrist so hard it hurts, but you grit your teeth and take it. Edward screams at you, as always, “YOU’LL REGRET THIS ONE DAY, HUMAN! I’LL DISSOLVE YOUR NOSE OFF AND THEN YOU’LL KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE WITHOUT ONE! I WONT’ FALL FOR YOUR PLOY OF FAKE KINDNESS!”

He’s struggling, but thankfully not biting, and you get them both back inside.

But now you’re ready.

And you’re going to get them to love you, dang it!!!  
You are thankful for the gloves, but…you really want to hold your bitties.

Their wounds are healing, but very slowly, despite adding magic supplements to their food as Dr. Tahoma instructed you to. You read that direct contact would make their healing factor activate more, but it was too dangerous since the ones with the worst injuries were also the venomous ones.

There were small improvements though. Pumpkin had started to talk.

“c’mon, human. just….just get it over with. don’t torment yourself pretending. it’s…it’s getting ridiculous,” he begged quietly after he escaped again. His voice was deep and soft, and he seemed to be honestly trying to ‘help’ you. “the others don’t need the disappointment when you quit. so…if you, y’know….could just take us back to the store? or let us outside? the sooner the better?”

“Pumpkin, honey,” you reply in your softest voice, knowing he’s trying to keep the others from hearing, “I’m not lying, I’m not pretending, and the sooner you four learn that, the sooner we can get Edward and Hanzo in better shape. I’m just sorry you all have so much trouble trusting me.”

He looked over your face, then glanced at your chest, but nodded, “i see. well, can’t say i didn’t try.” You put him back in the tank, feeling sad.


	3. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts aren't always accepted right away

They’re all talking now, but Pumpkin still talks the least. It’s only when it’s just the two of you awake or it’s him and Hanzo up.

It’s been two months by now, and you’re just…just unhappy with your progress. Someone from the coast had said their bitties were similarly hostile but had warmed up to them in a month’s time. And they’d grown into biggies! How?

You didn’t know, but you’d congratulated them and exchanged emails to talk about your boys together.

They were your comfort tonight, too, reassuring you that patience will be rewarded. Their boys even get on, introducing themselves and talking about it from their perspective. You learn a lot, and thank both bitties and their former owner (emancipation official!) for their time and understanding.

It’s good to know there’s hope, especially since it’s feeding time. You prepare dinner for yourself and add some magic supplements to the meat before opening the lid. You’re so tired from a hard day at work and that long email conversation that you forgot your gloves, but you don’t realize it till your hand is in the tank.

And Hanzo and Edward both bite down hard on your exposed fleshy palm.

You yelp, but don’t pull away, waiting for them to remove theri fangs from your skin before doing so for fear of breaking the delicate needles off. Tears well in your eyes from the pain and stinging, but you’re not going to do much more than take care of it. Closing the lid and letting the boys eat, you head to the kitchen to get the medical kit out.

Antivenom applied (it was a greenish creme that warmed your skin and actually healed the bite marks; you still put bandaids on the spots just in case, though) you return to the living room and see how the boys are doing.

“WELL?” Edward asks, tilting his head, “WE JUST TRIED TO MURDER YOU HIDEOUSLY. WHERE IS OUR PUNISHMENT?”

“You didn’t murder me, Edward,” You respond softly, clutching your hand close to your chest, “And even if you were striking to kill, it’s no less than what’s been done to you before. I’m not going to punish you for doing natural defenses.”

“geeze you lay it on thick,” Hanzo rolled his single eye light. “if we weren’t already experienced in the ways of humans, we’d think you cared. hah, yeah right.”

Still worried, you sit in front of the tank, “Why bite me, though? I understand you’re all convinced I’m evil, but….I wasn’t anywhere near you when I was setting the plate down.”

“HAH, YOU HAVE BEEN FOOLED BY OUR CLEVER RUSE! WE DIDN’T EVEN WASTE VENOM ON YOU, HUMAN. IT WAS A TEST. WHICH, INFURIATINGLY, YOUR ACTING HAS ALLOWED YOU TO PASS!” Edward scoffed. pouting. “SPYRO AND I WILL FIND A DIFFERENT TEST FOR YOUR DECEIT, THOUGH, AND SOON WE WILL BREAK THIS SHELL OF ERSATZ EMOTIONS!”

You blink, not knowing one of those words and thus being confused. But you have the gist of it, “I’ll take whatever test you deem necessary to prove my honesty, Edward. Spyro.”

The smaller Spyro squeaks and ducks behind his brother, sticking his tongue out at you, but keeping those little triangular eye lights on you.

“heh…you’re determined, i’ll give you that,” Hanzo mutters, earning a nod from Pumpkin.

You make sure to put your gloves back on before retrieving the plate.

—–

You notice that after the false venom alarm, they stop biting you as much. Escape attempts are the same, but you realize that might be solvable now that you aren’t so worried about Edward biting your neck in your sleep.

“You guys?” you get their attention away from the mini-checkers game you’d got from the store to reward them for not biting you for a whole day yesterday.

“WHAT IS IT? MORE BRIBERY?” Spyro asked, though you notice he’s excited at the idea.

“More like more reward.” You smile fondly at him, and Spyro realizes he’s being adorable and huffs, curling up angrily. “You’ve all been really good lately, so…as long as you don’t bite me, you can all leave the tank for good.”

“WHAT?!” Edward yelps. “ARE YOU JOKING? YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS! I STILL HAVE ENOUGH VENOM TO MELT YOUR BONES!”

“and i have enough to make you sleep through it,” Hanzo grins, an eerie purple glow coming from his empty socket. If he’s trying to be intimidating, he’s doing a good job.

“I know but…” you feel your soul squeeze sadly, “I was hoping you’d enjoy more freedom and a chance to explore without me chasing you. I just…like I said before, you’ve all been so very good and you wouldn’t have to escape if you weren’t in the tank to begin with. I’m trusting you all NOT to hurt me…”

They’re all listening now as you finish in a soft mutter, “cause trust is a two way street, you know?” So saying, you lift the whole lid off the tank and step back to sit on the sofa. “Go ahead. I won’t stop you.”

They look between themselves, and then four streaks of color went across your floor into hiding places or to learn their new environment. You try your best to quell the nervousness in your chest at how very fast they disappeared. They deserve some freedom after all this.

—-

“I SAY WE KILL HER AND BE DONE WITH IT.” Edward hissed, glancing over the human as she slept. It was repulsive, seeing her sleeping when she was still pretending to care. The month check had come and gone, and a whole other month besides! What was this blasted light blue human so persistent in trying to fool them.

“bro, if we kill her, they’ll put us down.” Pumpkin replied, curled around the desk lamp. He was just as confused, but it was starting to make him feel….guilty, the way she kept on with this and they responded to every kindness with suspicion and anger. Granted, they came by it honestly, but still….what if she was telling the truth? Then they were just being cruel.

“WOULDN’T DEATH BE BETTER THAN THIS CONSTANT UNCERTAINTY THOUGH?!”

“I DON’T THINK SO,” Spyro offered, unwrapping a who-knows-how-old candy he’d found under the human’s bed, “I’D RATHER NOT DUST. DUST CAN’T EAT SUGAR!”

“smart thinking, bro,” Hanzo murmured, still examining the human’s laptop for any hints of a plan to abuse them further. “so far all i’m seeing is a search history that wouldn’t make a nun unhappy, and lots of bookmarks for game walkthroughs…and one email conversation thread.”

“WHAT DOES IT SAY?!” Spyro and Edward say in unison.

Hanzo, being the only one who’d figured out how to read, scans over the e-mails and slowly sinks down in his coils with a groan. “guys, you’re not going to like this.”

Spyro slithers up and wriggles his way into his brother’s coils to get a better view, “WHAT DOES IT SAY, BROTHER?” He was blinking up at the random black squiggles curiously, still amazed Hanzo could make sense out of them.

“basically,” he sighed, “she’s crying to some other bitty owner about how she’s ‘trying so hard but just can’t break through’ to us. And not only did the other owner want her to keep going, they brought their biggies in on it.”

“BIGGIES?! THEY EXIST?” Edward sped over, too, leaving Pumpkin on guard duty in case the human woke up.

“apparently, and this person got two of them. lucky bastards.”

“BROTHER,” Spyro smacked him lightly on the arm, “NO CUSSING.”

“sorry, bro, tryin’ my best. can’t help envying someone who got a perfect match, right?” Hanzo sighed, shutting down everything like it had been when he’d started it up. “but it does prove she’s not only presenting this ‘kind’ front to us. She’s got everybody fooled.”

“WELL,” Edward smirked, getting an idea. “I HAVE A PLAN TO REALLY TEST HER. IF SHE CAN KEEP IT UP THROUGH THIS, WE MAY HAVE TO BELIEVE HER. GATHER AROUND.”

The four of them, Pumpkin zipping over to listen to his brother’s plan, huddled and whispered to each other their dastardly ideas.  
You find the boys in their shirts when you wake up the next morning.

“THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE THESE FROM US? WHAT ARE THEY, REMNANTS FROM YOU LAST VICTIMS?!” Spyro squeaked as he showed off his purple tunic and bandanna.

“No, actually…I bought them the day I brought you home, but you wouldn’t have accepted them so…I just kept them.” You smile, so pleased he’s happy with his clothes.

The others rolled their eyes, but Spyro blushed softly and pouted, “I DON’T BELIEVE YOU BUT…I’M KEEPING IT ANYWAY.”

It was nice to even see them since they hid from you all last night. You’d been terrified they’d left, but you were determined to trust them. You looked them over, excited even as they ignored you.

Pumpkin had a big autumn brown sweater-hoodie with a pocket in front, while Edward had a tight fit ¾ length maroon shirt and a hot pink bandanna to match Spyro’s wisteria one. Hanzo was lazing around in a black tank top and puffy lavender jacket, but he smirked at you, “so, you ready to crack that fake sweet shell yet?”

“Not fake, not cracking,” you reply, “Now let’s get breakfast started.


	4. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to hurt, but you're going to get through to them.

“Have any of you found my charm bracelet?” you ask the little snakes, who are gathered around your phone, watching youtube videos of other bitties being silly.

“can’t say i have,” says Pumpkin, tail twitching as he watches a Baby Blue accidentally get stuck in a box.

“NO! NOW GO AWAY!” Edward huffs.

Spyro grins at you, clearly up to something, but shakes his head.

And Hanzo….

“Hanzo?” you ask raising a brow. He’s lying there, on his back, with a clear lump in his belly, but completely at ease.

“nope.” he opens his good eye lazily and smirks. “how about trying the same place you humans hide your empathy?”

You have to suspect he ate your bracelet, though why you don’t know. But you decide to give him the benefit of the doubt and sigh, “Nice burn, Hanzo, but I still love you.”

—

More of your jewelry goes missing over the next few weeks. It’s mostly costume stuff, other than the charm bracelet, so you don’t worry too much. You’re absolutely certain Hanzo is the culprit by this point, though, as the opaque sections in his tail have grown and multiplied as your adornments have vanished.

He’s particularly sluggish today, and you just smile at him indulgently. You don’t mind if he has a strange habit, so long as it doesn’t hurt…..

You stare.

The ring box in your closet, the one you keep hidden under your old clothes, is out and laying open. Empty.

The one with your mother’s last birthday present from you in it.

“I…” you feel the tears before you can even mount a defense.

“WHAT’S THE MATTER, HUMAN? UNHAPPY?” Edward is in the closet now, smirking as he pushes the box. “THIS MUST HAVE BEEN IMPORTANT TO YOU IF YOU HID IT SO WELL.”

You just nod, the water dripping out of your eyes. Edward’s triumphant smirk dims, and his voice faulters, “I AM N-NOT SURPRISED. IT WAS QUITE LOVELY.”

It takes you a moment, but you turn away, starting to go about your day. You won’t let this break you. You won’t…you won’t blame them. They don’t know. They can’t know how….how much that ring really meant. You never talk about your past with them so….

Spyro is peeking out from the door frame to the living room and Pumpkin is on the bed. He looks very unhappy, “we tried to get you to take us back before, human. ‘m sorry it had to come to this.”

You don’t know if they mean they’ve destroyed it or Hanzo just ate it but you can’t really concentrate right now. You go into the bathroom and shut the door. You have to cry this out before you can go to the store today and get milk.

—

Edward is dumbfounded. She…saw them with the box. She clearly knows it’s Hanzo stealing her things, and she was devastated about the ring but….

“SHE….DIDN’T EVEN YELL,” he squeaks out, slowly cringing into his own coils.

Spyro slithers in and is sniffling, “I FELT HER PAIN! EDWARD, WE DID SOMETHING BAD!”

“I KNOW THAT NOW, YOU …..OH STARS…SPYRO, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?” Edward moans softly and wipes his face.

Pumpkin teleports to Hanzo, who smirks tiredly and notes, “well, guess you were right about it after all.”

“i hoped i wasn’t,” Pumpkin offered softly, helping the other serpent to the bathroom door, “give it back to ‘er and we’ll see if we c’n live with ourselves.”

—-

There’s a knock on the door, but it takes you a few more before you manage to open it without sobbing.

It’s Hanzo and he looks very ashamed. Part of you says ‘good’ and you quickly squash that part because it’s neither helpful nor productive.

“um…guess we…ugh, i’m no good at this mushy stuff,” he mutters, then you see him spit something out. It’s the ring, bright and shiny and very wet. “we expected you to beat us if we took this. or at least scream at us.”

He flinches when you move, but you don’t hurt him, just talking the ring and using some toilet paper to clean his spit off it. This seems to make him shrink in on himself, and he asks, “what were you going to do when you stopped crying, sugar?”

The endearment makes your soul soar from the hole it had sunk into, “I was going to go get milk. We’re out.”

“stars help me, you’re being serious,” he sighed, “gimme a minute and i’ll have your stuff back for you, or at least the things i kept with me. i’ll take you where we stashed the rest.”

You let him go, your mother’s ring closed in your hand as you smile through new tears. It took you hurting this much for them to realize you wouldn’t hurt them. It was worth it.

–

You can’t find the others, but Hanzo takes you to a crawlspace you’d never noticed and shows you all your missing things (that he didn’t swallow anyway). And the milk does get bought.

When you return home, as soon as you sit down, you’re covered in tiny, crying serpents.

Spyro is absolutely inconsolable, circled around your neck and sobbing as he nuzzles into you, “W-W-WE’RE SORRY!!!! WE’RE SORRY HUMAN PLEASE DON’T TAKE US BACK WE DIDN’T KNOW!”

Edward is more stoic about it, but there are magenta rivers running from his sockets as he carefully lay over your hand, “EVEN EVIL HAS ITS LIMITS AND THAT WAS PAST THEM. WE’VE BEEN TERRIBLE AND WE CAN’T BEG HARD ENOUGH TO EARN YOUR FORGIVENESS.”

You look for Pumpkin and find him curled up tight on your lap, hiding his face in your shirt and shaking like a leaf, “’m sorry. shoulda known y’weren’t bad but i was a coward.”

Then a weight drops into the hood of your jacket and Hanzo’s scratchy timbre is choked with unshed tears, “we messed up, sugar. we know you probably want to be rid of us after this.”

It’s all you’ve ever wanted, your little jewel snakes touching you of their own accord, talking all together, but they’re so sad and you can’t stand that.

You scoop them up, except Hanzo since you can’t reach him with full hands, kissing their skulls and cooing, “It hurt, but you know now. You know I won’t hurt you and that’s all I’ve been wishing for since you came home with me. I just want to love you so bad.”

Your ninja decides to get in on this and teleports to your head, nuzzling your forehead, “stars bless you, sugar, you’re too good.”

The other three are slowly calming as they hold your fingers and receive all the kisses and hugs you’ve saved up for them all this time. They’re really yours now, and you couldn’t be happier about it.

You wake up with your chest covered in sleepy snakes. They were a tangle of beautiful coils, and it took all you had to get up.

This became the routine now. Mornings being snuggled, and evenings being laid on by Hanzo and Pumpkin while Spyro and Edward zipped around.

Sometimes you’d open your purse while out and find Hanzo laying in the bottom, a small smirk on his face as he openly took your spare change. You didn’t mind, of course, and just gently stroked his head before closing the purse again. You can always ask for it back later.

Pumpkin tended to be your bracelet as you went about your work, just casually gripping onto your arm while you did chores or watched TV. He spoke to you much more now, and it was always a treat to hear him.

What made you happiest, though, was Edward and Spyro. Edward’s ribs were healed completely now, and between the two of them they’d started bringing you ‘trophies’.

Somehow, the two had decided hunting the insects in your home was a good way to show their love, and you…well, while you appreciated the effort, you didn’t feel too keen on actually touching the presents they brought you.

“HUMAN!” Spyro had whined, “YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR STRENGTH UP. THIS IS NUTRITION!”

“INDEED.” Edward huffed, crossing his arms, “THEY ARE FULL OF VALUABLE PROTIEN, ACCORDING TO HANZO, AND THAT IS NEEDED FOR YOUR SILLY SQUISHY MUSCLES.”

You laugh a bit, but smile, “Boys, humans don’t eat bugs in this country. And even the ones that do, do it with bugs grown in a sanitary farm, not wild ones.”

They huffed, then huddled together for a moment. Finally, Spyro came out, “OKAY BUT WE’RE GOING TO KEEP BRINGING YOU THINGS! UNTIL YOU CAN PICK WHICH ONE OF US IS THE BETTER HUNTER! AND EAT OUR PRESENTS!”

You don’t quite know how to tell them you’re not into game…or bugs.


	5. Take a picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause this is the life

You took your boys out to the store with them wrapped in a scarf around your neck. The tiny snakes are fascinated by all the humans, monsters, and other bitties around.

Spyro was actually whispering, “Human, are there really so many of you?”

“Yes, honey, there are. Lots and lots more, actually,” You smile down at him.

Pumpkin was snoozing with his arms wrapped around Edward’s waist, and the put upon magenta one looked up at you, “BE GLAD HE GOT HOLD OF ME AND NOT YOUR NECK OR WE’D BE SHORT ONE HUMAN.”

You giggle about that. It’s adorable.

Hanzo is the more adventurous one, but you watch him like a hawk because you just know he’ll try to swipe something from somewhere. But mostly he seems to be sticking close to your shoulders, scouting out the area.

You get through the trip without incident, but it’s fun to see how excited they get over the few things you bought.

—

Cuddling commenced as soon as you got into bed that night. Hanzo cooed softly as he nuzzled into the crook of your neck, “gotta say, this was better than any day in the tank.”

Edward is cuddled into your arm with a grumpy face, but you can feel how relaxed he is. Pumpkin is curled in a big circle around him, making a nest of his coils, which Spyro also slides into.

“GOODNIGHT, SWEET HUMAN. SLEEP WELL,” the purple baby beams at you, then snuggles into Pumpkin’s tail and tries to sleep.

You murmur softly as you close your eyes for the night, “Goodnight, snakies. Sweet dreams.”

It took a few months before you noticed things changing. You weren’t able to pick them up as easily, their grips were stronger when they coiled around you, and your bed felt less and less spacious.

Eventually, you realized they were growing. All four of you snakes were getting bigger by the day, and eating more, too. It took a whole steak a night now just to satisfy all of them, and sometimes Edward and Spyro returned from their expeditions in the garden with squirrels to show you. You had to run off and vomit the first time, which you could tell broke their hearts, but death was repugnant to you in all its forms. They stopped bringing trophies after that, but you knew they still hunted as they’d skip meals on occasion. It was a blessing that Hanzo and Pumpkin were too lazy to hunt, or you don’t know what you’d do.

Hanzo was a problem in himself. The bigger he got, the more you wondered if he had stolen things without your knowledge. You knew kleptomania was common for his type of bitty, but you hoped your own jewelry was enough to satisfy his urges. Still, he would occasionally ‘gift’ you things. You recognized some of them as your own, but….a necklace or ring would sometimes be offered that you had no idea the origin of. You would take these, thanking him for the gift, then look to see if anything was reported missing to the police matching that description. If so, you sent it anonymously to them. If not…you kept it in the box meant for Hanzo to take from. You would never wear the things he gave you that weren’t recognized just in case.

Still you enjoyed your boys.

Pumpkin was a cuddle baby, and he would often curl in your lap (and later around your whole body) and let you feet him sweets while you watched TV or did work. You’d often be in the kitchen and find him suddenly nuzzling your neck and purring. But one day, just a week before their emancipation appointment, he said something odd. You gave him the Reeses cup he’d been eyeing on your desk, but as you went to take the wrapper from him, he took your hand and nuzzled it, “y’know, you’re sweeter’n any’a this candy.” He then licked the back of your hand very softly, blushing as he did.

Spyro, too, began to act strangely. He’d curl around your legs as you cooked dinner, and started to kiss your cheek and run away to hide. It was adorable, but it made you wonder what he was thinking. When you asked he turned a bright violet and screeched, “I DIDN’T THINK ANYTHING! YOU’RE CLEARLY TRYING TO TRAP ME WITH YOUR SOFT INNOCENCE!” You just chuckled and kissed his forehead.

Edward, for all his blustering and pride, was the most changed. He slept with his head on your chest even as he got bigger, and he was the one to propose to you the idea of not sleeping in the bed anymore.

“HUMAN!” He barked one evening as you were brushing your teeth. Turning, you kept brushing and looked at him in confusion, “WE HAVE ALL GOTTEN VERY…TANGLED IN YOUR TINY HUMAN NEST. THE FOUR OF US HAVE COME TO AN AGREEMENT THAT YOU SHOULD SLEEP WITH US IN OUR ROOM.”

By that, he meant the former storage room that you’d let them outfit with all your old sheets, blankets and pillows. That was their nest, where Hanzo and Pumpkin napped during the day and they all retreated to when you were away from home.

You smiled, but then went to rinse your mouth before answering. “Sounds fine. Let’s get all my pillows and stuff off the bed and add it to your nest.”

“W-WAIT, IT WAS THAT EASY?” Edward’s cheekbones were dark maroon now, and you chuckled.

“Yeah. I don’t want to leave you guys anymore than you want to leave me,” you head into the bedroom and take your pillows into your arms.

“Hanzo.”

He turns and gives you a confused look, “yeah, treasure?”

“Just how much junk do you have anyway?” you playfully poke him, feeling how solid his middle is.

“s’not junk, sweetheart, it’s revenue.” He smirked, taking your hand and pulling you up close, “and some day, i’ll have something you’ll never wanna take off. trust me on that.”

Spyro is having none of this, and wriggles between you and his brother, “WELL I WILL FIND SOMETHING EVEN BETTER! BECAUSE I’M THE SMART ONE!”

“sure, bro,” Hanzo gave him a pat on the head, slumping back into the sofa behind him, “you find it, i’ll bring it home for ya.”

Edward huffed from where he was practicing his flute. You had no idea why he wanted to play a flute, but you weren’t averse to lending him the one you’d used for band in middle school. “I SWEAR, YOU BOTH ARE RIDICULOUS. THE HUMAN ISN’T GOING TO LOVE YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU FIND SOME RANDOM TRINKET. YOU HAVE TO HAVE COURAGE AND INGENUITY! LIKE ME!”

Pumpkin nodded from his position as music stand, agreeing with his brother while giving an apologetic glance toward Hanzo, who waved it off.

You laugh softly and squish Spyro between yourself and Hanzo as you hug them both, “You’re all my favorite. No winner, four way tie. Everybody gets the gold trophy.”

“now you’re talking my language,” Hanzo chuckled.

You’re woken violently out of your sleep by a shatter of glass. There’s a flashlight in the room, and you feel how heavy and limp Hanzo and Edward are in the coils that are laying on you.

“Shit we woke the bitch!” hisses someone and you finally find your focus. There are four men in your room, with large sacks slung across their shoulders. One of them has a set of hypodermic needles in his hands and is dangerously close to Edward’s face.

You don’t even think, shrieking as you you tackle the one who dared to inject your boys with something. You don’t know if they’re even going to live through this but you sure as hell aren’t letting this sleeze get away with it.

This wakes Pumpkin and Spyro instantly, and you hear their angry hisses as they, too, notice the stillness of their brothers and you fighting with a man. You’re focused on your target, but there is one man who has no one to deal with as of yet. Unfortunately this one has a knife and he decides to take his chances with you.

The air goes out of you when you feel the knife go into your side, and you slide away from the needle man. It’s burning, and you scream when he pulls it out. After that things begin to slow to a crawl and blur together, bright colors mixing with muddy tones and the white of bone in the flashlight’s glow.

You feel yourself bleeding, fading, until the fight is quiet again. But then you see Spyro’s face, barely recognizing it in the blur, but those purple eyes are darting around through tears. You feel the wetness as his face comes closer, and then the world goes black.  
You wake up slowly. You didn’t expect to be waking up at all, so the feeling of warmth around you is at first confused for heaven. But it’s wet. Heaven shouldn’t be wet, right?

And it’s purple, the light around you. It reminds you of Spyro’s magic. Oh stars, Spyro! Your eyes open and you realize the world around you is all purple. It’s all glowy and purple and wet and….pulsing.

You scream.

“HUMAN?!” Spyro’s voice is very close, probably just outside this bizarre tunnel. “OH THANK STARS!”

“SHE’S AWAKE?” Edward’s voice is muffled, but you’re relieved he’s alive. Whatever was in those injections wasn’t lethal then.

“Edward? Spyro? Where am I? What happened?” You aren’t sure if the liquid running own your face is tears or something seeping from the walls.

“UM…” the hesitation in Spyro’s voice coincides with an increase in the glow around you, “YOU ARE…AH…I-INSIDE ME?”

“I’m what…?” a wave of cold sweeps through your soul.

“DON’T BE ALARMED, HUMAN. IT IS FOR HEALING PURPOSES,” Edward interjects. “YOUR INJURY WAS NEAR FATAL. IF NOT FOR THIS YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DUST.”

“So…so I’m healed? Can I come out? Please?” The panic is making your muscles twitch despite not being able to really move in the tight space.

“NO!” Spyro squeaks and your yelp as your body is shoved deeper down, “SORRY, SORRY, BUT YOU AREN’T READY YET. IT’S…IT’S TOO SOON.” He starts getting sniffly, “YOU ALMOST DIED, HUMAN. I C-COULD FEEL YOUR SOUL STARTING TO SHATTER.” His voice breaks and turns to sobbing.

Half of you is instantly worried for him, but the rest is still freaking about being snake chow. Edward’s voice comes closer, now just as clear as Spyro’s, “HUMAN, PLEASE. WHAT MY BROTHER IS TRYING TO SAY IS THAT YOU WON’T HAVE BEEN HEALED ENOUGH TO SURVIVE JUST YET. MOST LIKELY, ONLY THE BLEEDING HAS BEEN STOPPED. A WOUND THAT DEEP WILL TAKE TIME. PLEASE, TRY TO RELAX AND TRUST US.”

That soft, loving tone was a rarity from Edward, and it made you take notice. Of course you trusted them. Of course….

So you try to relax, finally noting the tingling at your side surrounded by deep soreness. Yeah, you aren’t done healing by a long shot, “Edward?”

“HM?”

“One, please comfort Spyro since I can’t,” There’s a shifting around you and youf feel slightly squeezed around your legs.

“DONE; AND I ALSO GET TO HUG YOU AS WELL SO IT’S DOUBLY COMFORTING.”

“Yes good,” You hate to admit it, but he’s right. Knowing that he can at least affect your surroundings makes you feel more safe. “Now, are Hanzo and Pumpkin okay?”

“YES, THE LAZY BONES ARE FINE,” Edward huffs in annoyance as Spyro’s sobbing dies down into worried whimpers. “THEY’RE SUNNING THEMSELVES AS WE SPEAK.”

“Okay.” You finally feel most of your fear slipping away, “Now, how am I going to eat or drink or anything from here?” 

“M-MY INTENT WILL KEEP YOU SAFE,” comes an answer from Spyro, though it’s ended in a teary hiccup, “YOU WON’T NEED ANY OF THAT SO LONG AS I WANT TO HEAL YOU. AND I DO. I REALLY REALLY DO.” Edward squeezes a bit harder around your legs to try and keep Spyro calm.

You sigh. “Okay, sweetie. I understand. Just…don’t forget I’m in here, alright?”

Both of them gasp.

“AS IF!”

“OH NEVER!”

It’s cute.

–

It’s about three days before you get let out. True to his word, you never had to eat or drink while Spyro had you.

You heard Hanzo and Pumpkin during your stay, though their softer voices weren’t easy to make out through the thick magic flesh like Edward’s had been. It was reassuring that they were both alive and well.

What wasn’t reassuring was when you did finally get let out, and after your shower you had to rest because you hadn’t moved in three days. The boys were all waiting for you in the nest and you noticed some very obvious lumps in their tails (well,except for Spyro, he was clean). “Guys?” You squeak.

Pumpkin and Hanzo both look at each other, then sigh. Edward hisses, “THEY DESERVE TO ROT. NOT ONLY DID THEY INCAPACITATE US AND ATTEMPT A KIDNAPPING, THEY ALMOST MURDERED YOU.”

“I don’t care!” You snap, beginning to shake a bit as Spyro coils around you (he’d hugged you the moment you came back). “I won’t have you becoming killers for my sake. Let the law deal with them.”

“thought you’d say that,” Hanzo shrugs, snapping his fingers and letting two of the assailants flop out of his now open tail ribs, “s’ why i’ve been keepin’em sedated. not that it wasn’t tempting to let pinkie finish them off.”

“WATCH YOURSELF, BROTHER.” Edward growled, but huffed, releasing his prisoner as well. Pumpkin took that as a signal and did the same, and you called the police.

They were all very confused about how you’d captured four grown men alone, but on catching sight of your boys, the police turned a bit white. Yes, they were intimidating to strangers, but you knew the truth and smiled, assuring the officers that you had it covered.

–

You’re cuddled up with Edward a week later, and he hums thoughtfully.

“What is it?” You ask, looking up at him.

“SPYRO GOT A CHANCE TO HOLD YOU FOR DAYS! HE HAD YOU AS CLOSE TO HIS SOUL AS POSSIBLE BUT I DID NOT. THIS CANNOT STAND,” he huffs, blushing a bit, then looking at you, “W-WOULD YOU MIND IF I…?”

“nope,” came a voice and you were picked up. “my turn.”

Your head is covered in orange now, and you sigh. Well, at least you know you’re safe, even if Edward is screeching outside, “BROTHER I WILL GUT YOU FOR THIS! IT IS MY TURN AND I WAS ABOUT TO ASK PERMISSION SO WHY?!”

Pumpkin can’t answer, but he’s gentle and you’re pretty quickly shifted around till your legs are slipped down into his lower body with your upper half in his torso. He sighs and the both of you listen to Edward’s tirade until he calms down, “YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR THIS! YOU’RE LUCKY I AM NOT WILLING TO BREAK OUR HUMAN’S HEART AND DUST YOU, YOU INGRATE! AFTER ALL THIS TIME AND YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT?!”

Spyro and Hanzo come into the room, as you can see since Pumpkin is keeping his body clear for you. You’d asked for that at about the twelve hour mark with Spyro, and they all knew you preferred being able to see.

Spyro gasps, “PUMPKIN! DID YOU ASK IF SHE WAS OKAY WITH THAT?”

“NO HE DID NOT!” Edward huffs. You smile at them all and wave, loving the blush on Edward and Spyro’s face, and the cocky smirk Hanzo is shooting your way.

“bro, y’know she might be scared of us now. we’re ‘maneaters’ after all,” Hanzo makes a teasing gesture with one hand, but you know by his tone he’s actually a bit worried.

You shake your head and blow kisses at them. Pumpkin’s ‘muscles’ squeeze around you as the area lights up orange with his blush. “aw geeze, sugar…” he murmurs to you, hand pressing into yours from the outside. Of course, the blushing disrupts his control, and everything goes opaque, but you don’t mind. Knowing him, he needs confirmation you’re fine, so you rub the walls gently. His purring is enough to make you giggle.

“you know we actually love ya, right, treasure?” Hanzo’s voice is suddenly very close, and you’re pretty sure he’s shortcutted himself to be on top of you, thus he’s got his arms around Pumpkin’s pelvis. Your shameless little flirt.

“bro, move your hands off my sacrum, eh?” Pumpkin asks, and you feel the weight shift behind you. “thanks.”

“OF COURSE WE LOVE HER!” Spyro interjects. You hear a soft ‘oof’ from Hanzo as your legs are getting squeezed, “NO HUMAN CAN COMPARE! NO ONE ELSE CAN MATCH OUR MAGNIFICENCE LIKE SHE DOES!”

An annoyed grumble reaches you as Edward finally joins the cuddle pile, his voice just beside your ear and thus a bit too loud, “FINE. I WILL AGREE SHE’S….UNIQUE.”

Pumpkin is just fine being the mediator for all this affection, and you can just imagine the contented smile he must have right now. The boys are comfy and you’re wrapped in soft warmth and their love. It doesn’t take long before your blinking edges on dozing, but before you pass out you hear Edward’s voice at its lowest volume through the soft snores of the other three, “Human….thank you. The day you found us could have been the last for us all, but you saved us. And instead of giving us up, or separating us, or even just hurting us, you cared. And you stayed determined to love us. So….I’m grateful to you. And I love you.”

Your soul fills with pure devotion to him and the rest. You love them with all your heart. And there is nowhere you’d rather be than where you are right now, at home, safe, and with them.


End file.
